


Always call dibs

by Renmiriffx



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: But I'm not sorry though, College, First Meeting, I'm gonna burn in hell someday bc of these, Librarian!Ian, M/M, Mickey with glasses, Or not, Playing Games, Subtle flirting, Texting, ah them siblings, alternative universe, bc fucking language that's why, have fun, i know i did, lol, poor Mandy, silly ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renmiriffx/pseuds/Renmiriffx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s so dreamy… Tall, muscular, fairly young, face like a model and a redhead,” Mandy said.</p><p>After Mandy had said redhead, she could have told that the campus police were coming to bust Mickey’s weed stash, and he wouldn’t have listened. Because did Mickey have it bad for redheads… And even better if they were boys. Now he definitely needed to check the library himself.</p><p>“So what are we waiting for?” Mickey blurted out, getting up.<br/>“Excuse me? We?” Mandy asked confused.<br/>“Well if he’s going to be my sis future boyfriend, I have to check him out, now don’t I? Big brother duties and all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always call dibs

**Author's Note:**

> Trololllollolol. I don't have an excuse for this.  
> But lookie that, I didn't post any stupid fucking ficlets in a whole week, yei me! :D haha  
> Sorry for typos and grammar errors.  
> Leave me some love cuties ~<3~  
> I don't bite, not hard anyways ;)

Mickey was minding his own business when his dorm room door swung open and his sister jumped on the bed with the ‘oh my god’ – sigh.

“And what brings you to my humble castle?” Mickey asked, swinging around in his office chair to face his sister.

“Really funny asshole, I just came from the campus library,” Mandy said, laying back on the bed, crossing her arms behind her head.

Mickey adjusted his glasses better on his head, looking questionably at his sister.

“I didn’t know that my I-barely-got-into-college-sister was so into studying,” Mickey teased.

“Fuck off, says my I-hustled-my-way-into-college-brother. Besides I don’t go there to study,” Mandy grinned at her brother.

“There’s this extremely hot guy working as the librarian, but he won’t even notice me,” Mandy sighed.

Mickey chuckled and shook his head, he should have seen this one coming. His sister never changed, but that’s why Mickey liked her so much.

“Ah, I fucking knew it. A guy. So what’s this one like then?” Mickey hated talking about boys with his sister, but he also knew that his opinion was never asked, Mandy would go on and on anyway, so he’d learned to play along.

“He’s so dreamy… Tall, muscular, fairly young, face like a model and a redhead,” Mandy said.

After Mandy had said redhead, she could have told that the campus police were coming to bust Mickey’s weed stash, and he wouldn’t have listened. Because did Mickey have it bad for redheads… And even better if they were boys. Now he definitely needed to check the library himself.

“So what are we waiting for?” Mickey blurted out, getting up.

“Excuse me? We?” Mandy asked confused.

Oh fuck. “Well if he’s going to be my sis future boyfriend, I have to check him out, now don’t I? Big brother duties and all,” Mickey lied his ass off.

Even though he had a fairly certain idea that Mandy knew about his sexual preferences, but they had never addressed that fact, and Mickey wasn’t about to now.

“Oh my god, you’re such a dick,” Mandy laughed and got up.

“Come on you dirty fucker,” Mickey said and they were out the door.

Nice save Mickey, very nice.

 

* * *

 

“Isn’t this a bit stalker-ish?” Mickey poked her sister.

They were hiding behind a bookshelf, looking at the counter. And fuck, Mandy hadn’t been lying, Jesus fucking Christ the guy was hot. Exactly like Mandy had described. Mickey shook his head, this was so fucking stupid. It made him feel like he was twelve again, casing out a convenience store for employees and shit. Did bring back memories though, oh the good old days… When life was a little bit simpler.

“Shut up Mickey!” Mandy peeped.

“We’ll go have a chat, better than stalking,” Mickey whispered.

“We can’t just go talk to him, he barely even knows my name,” Mandy snapped back.

“Yes we can and we fucking will,” Mickey said before he pushed her sister out in the open.

“Mickey!” Mandy said angry, raising her voice, so it made some of the people glance at them. Including the hot guy behind the counter.

“See what you did now, he fucking noticed us,” Mandy scolded her brother, who had hard time hiding his smile. “Oh fuck, now he’s coming this way!” She whispered and quickly did that ‘movie-hair-flip-thing’.

“Hey Ian,” She said as the guy, Ian, came closer.

“Can I help you?” The hot guy smiled at them, not just at Mandy, but Mickey too, because he did notice him also.

“Um, my sister needs some help finding a book,” Mickey cut in.

Mandy saw that Ian was looking at Mickey, so she piped in, “Oh yeah, that’s my brother.”

“You never said that Mickey Milkovich was your brother, but I can see the family resemble now,” Ian smiled, mostly at Mickey.

“There’s a reason for that, because Mickey is Mickey,“ Mandy said and shot a glare towards her brother, who just shrugged.

Ian chuckled, “So what you needed help for?”

“Oh I was looking for some Emily Bronte for my English class,” Mandy quickly lied.

“In that case, you’re in the wrong section,” Ian laughed again and pointed at the sigh which said mystery.

“Silly me, mind showing me the right section then?” Mandy flirted.

“Sure, follow me.”

The pair left and Mickey was left baffled standing in the mystery section. Maybe the guy, Ian, was straight after all and above all into his sister. And he wasn’t going to risk outing himself for a guy that wasn’t necessarily even gay, fucking hell. Now Mickey really wished he had that fucking ‘gaydar’ thing, if it was even a real thing. Mickey sighed and shook his head. Maybe this little trip to the library had been for nothing after all.

When Mandy and Ian came back, his sister was all smiles, which made Mickey slightly angry.

“Thanks for this,” Mandy hugged the book she had.

“Anytime, it’s what I do after all,” Ian smiled.

Why did the guy have to smile all the time? It’s was fucking annoying to Mickey, because it was so cute. All he could think about was kissing the smirk off, and by the looks on his sister, she had exactly the same scenario playing in her head as well. Fuck.

Ian reached for his back pocket and dug up a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. He handed the paper to Mandy, but kept his eyes on Mickey.

“If you need further assistance, feel free to text or call,” Ian might have given the number to Mandy, but he spoke to Mickey, who raised his eyebrows. Mandy didn’t even notice, she was way too excited.

Did that mean what Mickey thought it did?

“I will,” Mandy nearly squealed.

“Bye then,” Ian said and waved the pair of siblings goodbye, not before taking a one final over all glance of Mickey, who heard Ian sighing behind them.

As they walked away from the library, Mandy hold the phone number on her hands like it was her most treasured possession. That didn’t stop Mickey lurking over her shoulder and memorizing the number which gave him an idea…

 

* * *

 

Later that night Mickey sat on his bed and dug up his phone and typed in the number and set his plan in motion. Is the hot librarian playing for his team or not?

<To Ian> Saw you in the library today, you looked kinda hot.

<To Mickey> Does this numbers owner have a raven black hair and piercing blue eyes?

<To Mickey> Only kinda hot? Now I’m disappointed. *frownie face*

<To Ian> As a matter of fact it does. Okay you looked really hot.

<To Mickey> Now that’s better ;) And which Milkovich a have the pleasure chatting with?

<To Ian> Depends which one you prefer?

<To Mickey> Now where’s the fun in that if I just told you? ;)

Fuck, this wasn’t going to be as easy as Mickey had thought it would. It would have been much easier if Ian had just said if he liked girls or boys, so Mickey wouldn’t have to play this stupid guessing game. But no way in hell was he still outing himself, so he didn’t have much choice, but to play along.

<To Mickey> Long walk on the beach or date night at the cinemas?

Holy fucking hell… Mickey just realized that he had no idea how to play this little game. Come on? What does long walks on the beach have to do with someone being gay or a girl? Mickey was gonna get royally fucked over this… Whatta fuck was Ian playing? But still he decided to play along.

<To Ian> Neither. Oscar Wilde or Emily Bronte?

<To Mickey> Neither, don’t like to read, action flicks are more my thing. Mystery or romance?

<To Ian> Neither. I also like action flicks. Stallone or Willis?

<To Mickey> Neither. Van damme all the way. Pie or banana?

<To Ian> Neither. Ice cream, chocolate. Toys or no?

<To Mickey> Depends on the toys ;) Now we’re getting somewhere. Vibrator or cuffs?

<To Ian> Both. Rough and dirty or slow and sweet?

<To Mickey> Both. Control or no control?

This was definitely starting to fall into a dangerous category, because Mickey was getting turned on by this more than he should. It was only a matter of time when he’d forget he was playing in the first place. But fuck, this was so good. The visuals Mickey was getting certainly proved it, and fuck did he want it.

<To Ian> Depends. Touching gently or leaving marks?

<To Mickey> Marks. Cuddling afterwards or not?

<To Ian> Depends how good you are if I wouldn’t kick you out then yes. Quiet or loud?

<To Mickey> Depends how good you make me feel. Top or bottom?

And there it was, without even realizing Mickey typed out of habit.

<To Ian> Bottom.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking hell. It suddenly became very real what Ian’s end game was all along. And how the fuck did Mickey fall for something so easy? Before he could type anything (he didn’t even know what the fuck he was gonna write back) his phone buzzed again.

<To Mickey> Btw, you look hot with your glasses on ;)

Okay, now there wasn’t any guessing that did Ian know which Milkovich sibling he was texting with.

<To Ian> Hahaahaha, surprise?

And how fucking lame is that? Mickey seriously wanted to be swallowed by the earth now. Even more when Ian didn’t reply anything back for 10 minutes. Okay, now he was done for. So fucking screwed. A knock on his dorm room yanked him from his thoughts. Mickey got up and snarling shot the person on the other side of the door.

“Fucking what?” He when opened the door. And fuck if it wasn’t anybody else than fucking Ian.

“I had my toes crossed and everything hoping that it would be you,” The fucker smiled.

“You’re a fucking asshole, you know that?”

“Come on Mickey, we all gotta have our fun. Can I come in?”

Mickey opened the door wider without saying anything, letting Ian into his room, who shut the door behind him.

“If you’re gay, then why’d ya give the number to Mandy?”

“Cos you’re Mickey Milkovich, you’re quite known for breaking kneecaps for lot less, and besides you did catch my hinting,” Ian said.

“I did… Now what are we gonna do about that?”

“As hot as you look with your glasses on, I think they’re gonna get in the way.”

 

* * *

 

Mandy was having a hard time deciding should she call Ian or not, and was it too soon or not. And what she did in situations like these? She’d go to her brother, like she did this time. Luckily for her, the door wasn’t locked and out of habit she swung the thing right open.

“Mickey, I need your help!” She whined as soon as she got the door open.

Her eyes immediately fell on the bed next to the door. There her crush was… Under his brother…Who was kissing the shit out of the ginger boy. They were so caught up in their make out session that they didn’t even notice Mandy.

“MICKEY!” Mandy screamed, and now both heads swung towards Mandy.

They stared baffled at Mandy for a while and then almost simultaneously muttered:

“Sorry…”

“For the love of god, I’m going to kill you for this!” Mandy grinned her teeth.

“You forgot to call dibs?” Mickey said as an excuse.


End file.
